Delusional
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: He hated the pain, the stress, the sickness. But more than anything; he hated to see how much this hurt his little buddies. Because even if he didn't realize it, he was completely falling apart, and so were they.
1. Tummy Churning

**You guys can go ahead and kill me now. What am I doing? I put this story up, I write six chapters, I delete it. Then I put up the first chapter again and delete it. Go ahead and yell at me, I don't mind. I'm so mad at myself right now. I thought I wouldn't get any more ideas for this story, but then I came up with something for the seventh chapter. So, here's the first chapter.**

Kendall rolled over on his bed and stared at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand in between his bed and Logan's bed. It was now 3:48 in the morning and no matter how hard he tried, he could not fall asleep. He was tired and cranky, but sleep just wouldn't come his way. The blond boy rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling. It wasn't long before he got bored of looking up at the unentertaining thing. Bored and irritated, the young boy once again rolled over on his side to look out at the moon shining through his open window.

"I am so bored," Kendall whispered to himself. He kept staring at the moon for a couple of minutes, before swinging his legs over the edge of his bed, and putting on his sneakers. He decided there was no way he was falling asleep. So instead of lying in bed, he decided to go watch some cartoons in the living room.

As soon as his feet touched the floor, he felt a strong wave of dizziness overtake him. He gripped the edge of the nightstand with both hands and waited for the dizziness to stop. When it finally did stop, he stood there with confusion written all over his face. "Well that was weird," he whispered with a shrug of his shoulders. He made sure Logan was fast asleep before slipping out of the room.

The whole apartment was dead quiet. The only sound available was that of the shuffling of the young boy's feet against the wooden floor. The TV was of course turned off, but not for long. Kendall quickly took a seat on the orange couch and grabbed the remote from the coffee table. He turned on the TV to his favorite channel. Never in a million years would he admit to the guys that Boomerang was his favorite channel. They would surely make fun of him.

He tried to stifle a laugh as he watched Tom and Jerry run around on the television screen. He kept his eyes on the TV for a while, but had to shut it off when he felt his eyelids dropping every few seconds. Being too tired to go to his bedroom, Kendall grabbed a blanket lying beside him and curled himself into a ball on the couch, resting his head against a couch cushion. The 16-year-old boy fell asleep within seconds with the soft blue blanket wrapped tightly around his shivering body.

Ten minutes later, Kendall awoke in a start. He gripped the soft blanket to his chest as a sudden chill ran down his body. Why was he so cold? The weather outside was only a little bit below seventy degrees and the apartment wasn't any colder. So why was he shivering so much?

Kendall buried his face into the couch cushion and let out a puff of air. He curled up into an even smaller ball and rocked back and forth, whimpering because of how sick to his stomach he was suddenly feeling. He felt like all of the contents of his stomach would come running back up his esophagus. But he didn't want to throw up. The thought made him even more vulnerable.

Debating on what to do, Kendall stayed still, not wanting to cause any sudden movements. For all he knew, he could throw up any second, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

It took him a good five minutes to compose himself, but when the nausea subsided, Kendall turned himself around, so he was now staring at the ceiling once again. He wrapped his skinny arms around his tummy and glared at the little squares on the roof. How fun must it be for them to watch him while he whimpers in pain? Very fun indeed.

Great, now he was mad at the squares on the ceiling. What was he, a delusional freak?

Kendall ran his hands through his dirty blond hair in stress. He wanted to fall asleep so badly. But more than anything, he wanted the pain in his stomach -which had now returned- to go away. He tightened his grip on part of his hair and resisted the urge to pull it right out of his scalp. He needed sleep. He needed it so badly. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.

The flip flops in his stomach suddenly got to a point in which he couldn't fight them anymore. He hurriedly stood up and bolted towards the bathroom. Once inside, Kendall gripped the edge of the sink with both hands so hard that his knuckles turned plain white. He closed his eyes and waited for the nausea to go away like before, but it only got worse. Taking one last breath, he inched his way closer to the sink and waited for the food he had eaten that evening to come rushing back up.

"I don't want to throw up," Kendall whispered to himself. Just like a curse, he found himself throwing up the contents of his stomach into the sink after a few seconds. When he was done, the dirty blond opened the faucet and watched disgustingly as his vomit went down the drain. The sight made him even sicker.

When he was finally done puking his guts out, Kendall leaned his back against the bathroom wall and let himself slide down all the way to the floor. He then brought his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, leaned his head against them, and closed his eyes. A sharp pain erupted inside his head. He sighed, wishing for the pain to go away. But it didn't.

Twenty minutes later, the dirty blond boy still found himself sitting on the white tile floor. He unburied his face from his knees and slowly got back up on his feet. He gripped the sink with both hands for support once again and took a look at himself in the mirror. He was not surprised to find dark bags under his eyes and his eyes blood-shot from lack of sleep. He was so tired. All he needed was sleep, and he was determined to get it one way or another.

Kendall walked out of the bathroom and sat on a bar stool in the kitchen. He leaned his throbbing head against the cold surface of the table in front of him and let out a tired sigh. When he lifted his head to look up at the clock ticking away on the wall, he wasn't surprised to find that it was now near five thirty in the morning. He sighed once again and walked back to the couch, where he curled up and tucked himself in. He closed his eyes and let sleep finally take him away. But it wasn't long before he was awakened once again by a painful twist in his stomach.

Kendall's eyelids fluttered open to reveal his light green eyes. He squirmed in his spot and glared at the floor which seemed to be moving in a circle. Yes, he was definitely getting dizzy again.

The sound of quiet footsteps caused the sick boy to turn around. Kendall squinted his eyes, trying to figure out who was the person that was standing in the middle of the living room. He watched with curiosity as the figure grabbed a hockey stick that was lying around on the floor and lifted it above his head.

"W-who's there?"

Kendall let out a sigh of relief when he instantly recognized the voice. It was James.

"The fuzzy eyebrow monster." Kendall giggled, his dizziness now gone. James put the bat down and took a seat next to the tired teen.

"Ugh! Kendall you scared me!" James exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air.

"Sorry about that," Kendall responded before curling back up into a ball.

"Hey, you okay, buddy?" James asked. Kendall felt one of James' hands land on his burning forehead. The contact made him shiver a bit at how cold James' hand felt against his feverish skin. The dirty blond buried his face deeper into his blanket and shook his head in response. "What's wrong?" Kendall sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was talk. His throat felt soar from the vomiting he had been doing earlier and he hated admitting he was sick. But sometimes he just needed to let his guard down and let his friends take care of him.

"I threw up," Kendall admitted in a whisper. James' hand moved from his forehead to run his fingers through the younger boy's blond hair. It amazed Kendall how James could be so careless towards things that didn't matter but could be the most caring person when it came to the people he cared about.

"Is your tummy bothering you?" Kendall could hear the desperation and concern in the older boy's voice. This time Kendall nodded as he let out a quiet yawn. James frowned; he hated to see his little buddy in such a vulnerable state. Kendall looked so small and weak. He looked so sick. It broke James' heart at such a sight.

"James, why did you wake up?" Kendall asked in a raspy voice. James turned to look at his little friend, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I was having trouble falling asleep, so I decided to come to the living room and wait for you guys to wake up. Then I found you sitting here."

"Oh," Kendall replied. He buried his face into his blanket once again before letting out a soft whimper.

James caringly moved back Kendall's bangs and once again placed his hand on the blond's burning forehead. He cringed at how warm it felt. "Kenny, you're so hot, buddy."

Kendall chuckled. "James, no offence, but that sounded kinda weird."

James resisted the temptation to knock the boy upside the head. "You know what I mean, dude! I mean, you're burning up with a fever, not… THAT."

"I know what you meant," Kendall whispered. The blond whimpered again, and then the unthinkable happened. James watched as the poor boy leaned his head over the edge of the couch and started dry heaving and gagging. He rubbed Kendall's back as he emptied the little he had left in his stomach on the floor.

"Hey, you alright, little bro?" James asked after Kendall had finished throwing up. The smaller boy looked up, his usually bright, light green eyes looking as dull as ever. He mastered a nod through the shivers that seemed to shake his whole body. "I'm gonna clean it up, alright, buddy?" Kendall nodded again. James could faintly see the embarrassment tinted in the boy's already flushed cheeks. He gave Kendall's shoulder a light squeeze, and then ran to get some newspaper to clean up the mess.

Kendall laid back down on the couch and tucked himself in under his blanket. He waited for James to come back to the living room and then closed his eyes. He whispered a quiet 'thank you' to James and finally let sleep take him away.

**Don't even review, okay? I don't deserve it. Just don't, please. Anyway, hoped you liked the first chapter… Chapter 2 will be up probably by Monday. Have a nice weekend!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	2. Monster Logie

**Like I promised, here is Chapter 2… It's barely Monday where I live. Haha. I told you guys I would put it up on Monday, right? Well, here it is. Hope you all like it. This is honestly my least favorite chapter. I hate it. But anyway, hope you all like.**

_Kendall ran. From who? He wasn't sure. Where he was going, only his legs knew. He let them guide him through the maze that was this new place he found himself in. He didn't know why he was running; all he knew was that someone was running right behind him, their breath practically burning into the back of his neck. The problem was that he couldn't see who or what was chasing him. All he managed to see when he looked back were two red eyes. Two red eyes lighting up this dark._

_He was confused. But then again, who wouldn't be? He hated being confused; all he wanted was to be back home in the safety of the walls of Apartment 2J. Back with his best friends. But no, he had to be in a foggy world where someone or something was chasing him, giving him no time to stop and take a breath. But what surprised Kendall the most was that he wasn't tired. Not even a bit. This scared him to no end._

_His feet suddenly slipped from right below him, and the blond found himself falling, his arms outstretched in front of him to prevent the fall. When he did fall to the rough ground, he was again surprised, but this time it was because he didn't feel a thing. When he fell, it didn't hurt. Not one bit._

_Kendall was lost deep in thought, until a giant shadow loomed over him. He brought his hand up to his face and covered his eyes from the flashing red eyes that belonged to the thing that had been chasing him. A tiny squeak escaped Kendall's lips as he realized that the thing was transforming right in front of his eyes. Legs sprouted from underneath its shapeless body, followed by arms, a body, and finally a head. This time it was too much for him to handle. Kendall let one loud, blood-curling scream escape from somewhere deep in his throat, for the thing or rather person standing before him was none other than his best friend, Logan Mitchell._

_"L-Logan?" Kendall rasped out, a fearful look invading his light green eyes. Logan didn't respond, instead, he pulled out something from inside his pants pocket and pointed it towards the blond. Kendall gasped at taking notice of the object Logan was holding. In his hand Logan held a knife with blood dripping from the very tip. Slowly, Logan raised the knife in the air, aiming it right at Kendall's chest, and then-_

"Ahhhh!" Kendall sat up in the couch, sweat dripping down his face. He whimpered and shook with fright as he rocked back and forth in the little space he had. James was beside him, eyes now wide open. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy, causing him to let out one more scream.

"Hey! Shh, be quiet, buddy. What's wrong?" James asked. He tightened his grip on the younger boy and held him close. Kendall squirmed for a bit, thinking he was still dreaming, but of course, James didn't let go. Eventually, Kendall stopped thrashing and just sat there with his head leaning against James' chest. The sound of James' heart managed to keep the blond calm and quiet, well, at least for the time being. It wasn't long before the smaller boy started shaking with sobs.

"Hey, Kenny, what happened?" James whispered with worry as he stroked Kendall's bangs away from his face. He could easily feel the heat radiating from Kendall's skin.

"Logan's a monster!" Kendall cried out in between a sob. He unburied his face from James' shirt and looked up to meet the other boy's hazel colored eyes. "He tried to kill me, James. He... he had a knife with b-b-blood dripping from it."

"Oh, Kenny." James easily lifted Kendall up from the couch and headed to the bedroom he shared with Logan. When Kendall saw where he was taking him, he squirmed and yelled, trying desperately to slip away from James' arms. "Kendall, calm down. Logan is not a bloody monster. He is not going to hurt you," James whispered when he caught the terrified look swimming in Kendall's light green eyes.

"You promise?" Kendall asked, his voice barely above a whisper. James nodded as he slowly opened the door to Kendall and Logan's room while trying to keep Kendall settled in his arms. The blond teenager hid his face in the crook of James' neck as they slowly made their way to Kendall's bed. Logan was fast asleep, soft snores escaping his lips.

"See? I told you, Logan is as harmless as a puppy." James smiled as he helped Kendall onto his bed. The younger boy turned to look at Logan, his eyes open wide in alarm. "Buddy, you need to calm down. I thought Kendall Knight was fearless." A giant grin spread on James' face.

"James, no one is fearless in this world," Kendall stated.

"Oh yeah? Then, what are you afraid of?" James questioned the frightened teen.

Kendall bit his lip and looked away from James. "I… I'm afraid that my best friend might be a psycho monster who is trying to kill me with a bloody knife!" Kendall shouted. The words had just escaped his lips when Logan turned to his side, his eyes fluttering open.

"Guys?" The sleepy boy looked around the room in confusion. "What in the world is going on?"

"Oh nothing, Kendall is just freaking out because he thinks you're gonna turn into a vicious monster that is supposedly going to stab him with a bloody knife," James answered.

Logan sat up in bed and turned on the lamp sitting on the nightstand. He stretched his arms out like a cat before walking over to Kendall's bed and sitting beside him, on the side opposite to James. "Why would you think that?" he asked, worry clouding his eyes. He laid a hand on Kendall's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. When the younger boy let out a tiny whimper, he looked up, his eyes wide with concern. "Kendall, are you okay?"

"N-no." Kendall shook his head. The sick and feverish boy whimpered in pain. "Everything hurts."

Logan turned to James, as if expecting an explanation. "He has a fever, Logan. He's sick. He threw up a while ago," the brunette said in a whisper. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall and brought him close.

"Shh, it's okay, Kenny. Fevers tend to make you all sore and achy, but you'll be fine, bud," Logan cooed as he held Kendall in his arms.

"I want it to stop hurting," Kendall whimpered. He curled up into a little ball and snuggled up against Logan's smaller form while James rubbed circles on his back.

"It will, buddy. Just try to get some more rest, okay, Ken?" Kendall nodded. Logan and James helped Kendall onto his bed and then they tucked him in with a blanket.

"Goodnight, buddy," James said as he smiled down at the tired boy. He gave Kendall's shoulder a light squeeze, and then walked out of the room.

"You think you'll be okay, buddy?" Logan asked. He took a seat beside Kendall on the bed once again and placed his hand on Kendall's sweaty forehead. Kendall nodded, even though he felt icky and hurt from both the inside and out.

"I'll be fine, Logie."

Logan smiled. He grabbed Kendall's favorite black and red beanie from their closet and placed it on the younger boy's head. "Go to sleep, okay? It's almost morning," Logan said. He stared out the window, where surely the sun was just rising. "But you can sleep all you want…" Logan couldn't help the smile that erupted on his face when he noticed that Kendall was now fast asleep with his beanie on.

"Sweet dreams, little buddy," Logan whispered as he ruffled Kendall's shaggy blond hair. He made sure that Kendall was comfortable and at peace before leaving the room to leave his little brother to sleep in peace.

**Guys, I'm sleepy. I'm gonna hit the hay now… Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, even though I said to not review. Lol. I really appreciate that you're all still sticking through with me. I also put "Falling Angel" back up. Just lettin' you all know. Thank you for reading. Have a great Big Time Monday! I'm excited. Now, goodnight. Zzzzzz…**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	3. Blue Bunnies

**I realize I accidentally wrote this chapter in the present instead of writing it in past tense, but I really didn't want to change anything from the first six chapters since that's how I wrote it the first time. I want to keep it like it was.**

**Anyway, I think this chapter was one of my favorites to write. Hope you guys like it.**

Kendall whimpers in pain once his eyes flutter open. The sunlight shining through the open curtains in his bedroom do nothing but make his eyes sting. He turns over on his bed and pulls his blanket over his face to cover up the sun's harmful rays. His head feels like it's about to explode from so much pain, and his stomach churns and twists, causing the poor, feverish boy to moan in pain.

Light footsteps echo in his ears. He uncovers his face to see that Carlos is standing in the doorway, a corndog and a lollipop in hand. He usually hyper boy walks into the bedroom, a small smile spread on his tan face. "Hey, Kenny," he whispers. "How are you feeling, buddy?"

Kendall scrunches up his nose as the smell of Carlos' corndog enters his nostrils. "Carlos, get it away," he mumbles as he feels his stomach do a painful flip-flop.

"Sorry," Carlos apologizes. The smaller boy walks out of the room and away from Kendall's sight. A few minutes later he walks back in, the corndog no longer in his hand. "Sorry about that, Kenny."

"It's okay," Kendall says.

Carlos sits down in the edge of Kendall's bed and caringly brushes back his long blond hair. "James and Logan told me you were sick," he whispers. "You're really warm, Kendall."

Kendall brushes Carlos' hand away from his forehead and looks him in the eye. "Where are they? James and Logan, where did they go?" he asks in a small voice.

"Gustavo needed them," Carlos responds. He takes one of Kendall's hands in his and gives it a gentle squeeze. "They didn't wanna go. With your mom and Katie gone for the week they didn't want to leave. In fact, they were fighting on the phone with Gustavo for a while." Carlos chuckles at the memory. "But you know how Gustavo is. He wanted me to go as well, but they somehow managed to convince him to at least let me stay."

Kendall nods. He squeezes his eyes shut as another painful jolt strikes his aching head. "Carlos, my head hurts," he whimpers in pain. Carlos rubs his fingers around Kendall's temple to see if that will make the pain go away, but Kendall just scoots away.

"Kendall, does it hurt a lot? I can call Logan and tell him to-"

"No, it's okay, 'Litos. I'll be fine. I just need to take some medicine or something," the blond interrupts him.

Carlos nods and stares out though the window. "Maybe the sunlight is causing your headache," he says. Kendall just watches as Carlos gets up from the bed and closes the curtains. "There, that sunlight was pretty bright."

"Thanks," Kendall whispers. He snuggles up under his covers and pats the side of the bed that is empty. Carlos just smiles before lying down beside the sickened boy. He turns to stare at Kendall; the younger boy's eyes are closed shut in pain.

"Do you want some Advil to relieve the pain?" he asks. Kendall just nods in response.

With a frown plastered on his face, Carlos gets up from the bed and makes his way over to the bathroom. Once there, he opens the medicine cabinet and takes the blue bottle of Advil out. Then he fills up a glass with water from the kitchen, and brings it back to Kendall.

"Come on, buddy. You need to sit up," Carlos whispers as he notices that Kendall is still lying down in bed. Kendall shakes his head and rubs his eyes. "You have to, Kenny. I don't want you to choke."

"It hurts too much," Kendall says in a shaky voice. Nodding, Carlos slides his arm around Kendall's slim form and helps him sit up in bed. Kendall whines and protests, but Carlos keeps his arm steadied around Kendall so the boy won't fall back on the bed. He grabs the Advil tablets and hands two to Kendall. With a shaky hand, Kendall grasps them and places them under his tongue. Carlos then hands him the water bottle and waits until the glass is empty before taking it back from Kendall's hand.

"Now you can lie down," Carlos whispers. He helps Kendall lay back down in bed and then tucks his blanket all the way up to his chin.

"I hate being cooped up in bed," Kendall says with a humorless laugh. Carlos frowns, knowing what his friend means. He hates it when he is forced to stay in bed as well.

"Do you want to watch some cartoons?" Carlos asks. When he receives an approving nod from Kendall, he grabs the remote control from the nightstand and turns the TV on.

"C-can we watch Boomerang?" Kendall asks, his cheeks turning a bright pink.

"Whatever you want, Kenny."

Kendall snuggles up under his covers and leans against Carlos as _The Flintstones_ starts to play on the television screen. Carlos wraps his arm around Kendall's shoulders and rubs his arm comfortingly.

The boys stay like that for a while; Carlos' arm around Kendall and Kendall's head leaning against Carlos' shoulder. No words are spoken between the two, until something really weird begins to happen.

Carlos' eyelids are dropping shut when he suddenly hears a giggle from beside him. He turns around and faces Kendall. The younger boy is giggling and pointing at the ceiling for no reason at all. At first, Carlos doesn't know what to make of it. He stares at the ceiling for a bit, trying to see if there is anything funny up there. But just like he suspected; there is nothing funny about the ceiling.

"Kendall, are you okay?"

Another giggle escapes Kendall's lips.

"Kendall? Stop laughing! What's so funny?" Carlos asks in a more worried tone.

"The bunnies! Don't you see them, Carlos? They're so fluffy and blue!"

Carlos shakes his head and looks back up at the ceiling, just to make sure he didn't miss anything. But there are no bunnies in the ceiling. Then again, why would there be? After all, there was no such thing as blue bunnies.

"Kendall?" Carlos presses his hand against Kendall's forehead. He hisses and cries out when he feels that Kendall's skin is burning hot. It is no longer just warm. He feels panic and worry inside of him. "I'm calling Logan," he says, even though he knows Kendall is probably so out of it right now that he can't even make out his own words.

Carlos grabs his phone from his pants pocket and dials seven quick numbers. He paces in the room while Kendall just continues to giggle and point.

_Carlos? Hello?_

"Logan, you need to come quick! Something's wrong with Kendall!" Carlos yells, tears now coming to his eyes.

_Carlos, what's wrong?_ Logan asks in worry.

"He's seeing things. H-he says there are b-blue bunnies in the ceiling and-"

_Carlos, calm down. I'll be there in five minutes. Stay calm, okay? I'll be there in a flash, don't worry._

"Wait Logan, what's wrong with him?" Carlos asks, begging for an answer.

_He's delusional_, Logan says before hanging up. Carlos just slides to the ground and cries, because he has no idea what the word means.

**Ooh, Kenny's delusional… BWAHAHA! I'm evil! :P**

**Guys, guess who finished writing Chapter 7? I'm going to try and update the other chapters soon so I can give you guys something new. All I can say about the seventh chapter is that it has a bunch of Kogan in it. Too much Kogie for my own liking since they… Yeah, just wait to find out. ;)**

**Thank you so much for reading! Umm… please review?**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	4. Huggies

**Hey guys! Chapter 4 is here! WOO HOO! Only two more chapters to go and then I get to give you chapter 7! :) I don't know why, but I'm excited for that. :D Any of you excited for Big Time Merchandise this upcoming Monday? I'm excited! Action Kendall is funny… I wonder if the other dolls are as funny as Kendall's… Maybe. :)**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

Carlos rocked back and forth, his legs brought up to his chest, warm tears streaming down his face. Kendall had gone quiet. No more giggles or silly words escaped Kendall's lips. Carlos wanted so badly to stand up and see if his best friend was okay, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Seeing Kendall like he had had shaken him up. It was just so scary to see his little brother so lost.

"Carlos? Is everything all right?" He suddenly heard Logan shout from somewhere downstairs.

Carlos sighed out of relief. Logan and James were back, which meant he didn't have to face this alone. His eyes were glued to the closed bedroom door. When it swung open he gasped, tears once again rolling down his cheeks. When James saw the terrified look in Carlos' face, he kneeled down next to the smaller boy and wrapped his arms around him, whispering comforting words into his ear.

"Come on, buddy." James scooped up the shorted teen in his arms and cradled him to his chest like he had with Kendall the night before. He laid Carlos down on Logan's bed and brushed back his black hair.

"James, he's burning up!" Logan gasped as his hand landed on Kendall forehead. "Quick, get me some Nyquip, a thermometer, a washcloth, an ice pack! Just bring me everything!"

James didn't have to be asked twice. In a matter of seconds he was out of the room, his feet stomping against the wooden floor. Carlos just stared, his eyes still full of tears.

"Kendall? Kenny, wake up, buddy," Logan whispered as he gently slapped Kendall's warm cheek. The blond made no sound; he was dead to the world. His breathing, however, came out in deep, shallow breaths. Logan couldn't help but worry for his younger friend's health. "Come on, Kenny!"

"Logan, I'm scared," Carlos whispered, his eyes now glued to his two best friends. "He was saying really weird stuff."

"I know, 'Litos. But he'll be fine. We just have to . . ." Logan was cut-off as James ran back into the room. A bucket filled to the top with medical stuff was held tightly to his chest with both hands. Logan sent Carlos a sympathetic look before turning to James. "James, can you hand me the thermometer?"

"Sure," James responded. He dug his hand inside the bucket for a few seconds before coming back up with the beeping device in his hand. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Logan smiled as he took the thermometer from James and slowly placed it inside Kendall's mouth. All three boys watched with worried eyes as Kendall slowly started to stir. His eyebrows seemed to knit together in pain, and soon his eyes fluttered open. A small whimper-like sound escaped the pale boy's lips as he stared up at Logan with confusion. James and Carlos gathered around the two boys, concern filling them both.

The blond was ready to open his mouth to speak when the thermometer suddenly beeped. Logan quickly took it out and stared at the small numbers in silence.

"What does it read?" James whispered from his left.

"103.9," Logan said in a low voice. His face was now pale with worry. He stared at his younger friend and stroked back his dirty blond bangs. Kendall's eyes were filled with pain and glazed with a raging fever. "How are you feeling, bud?" he asked calmly.

"I feel bad, Logie," Kendall whimpered. Both of his arms were now wrapped around his tummy, and he held a look of discomfort on his face. Logan could see the shiny, watery tears gathering around Kendall's light green eyes. It hurt him to see that his little buddy was in so much pain and suffering.

"Do you want some medicine, Kendall?" James said as he fished around in the bucket for the bottle of Tylenol he and Logan had bought on the way home. Kendall shook his head in response. "Come on, just a bit," James tried to reason with the sickened boy.

"Will it make me throw up again?" was the first question that popped out of Kendall's mouth.

James turned to Logan with a questioning look. "Of course not." Logan sighed as he ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. Hearing this, Kendall bit his lip and nodded. James just smiled warmly as he filled the little medicine cup halfway to the top. Logan and Carlos helped Kendall sit up in bed, and soon he had the little cup held weakly in his trembling fingers.

"Just drink it, Kenny," Carlos encouraged. He rubbed Kendall's shoulder and smiled.

"M'kay." Kendall raised the cup to his lips and slowly drank down the medicine, his face turning a light pink when he realized all eyes were on him.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" James chuckled as he handed a glass of water to Kendall. The water inside it spilled as Kendall's hands continued to shake. All three boys frowned at noticing this. It wasn't a surprise when Logan was the one to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Kendall, are you alright? You're shaking so much," the brunette asked, a frown plastered on his face. Carlos and James nodded with worry.

"I'm just really cold," Kendall responded. The glass in his hand continued to shake like crazy, and was soon lying on the ground, shards of glass and water spilled all over the carpeted floor. "I-I'm sorry," Kendall's voice shook and tears rolled down his cheeks. Carlos wrapped his arms around the younger boy and brought him close, his fingers running through those blond locks of his, and his hand rubbing small circles on the shaking boy's back.

"Shh, it's okay, Kenny. It's okay, it doesn't matter. We'll clean it up, don't worry," Carlos cooed into Kendall's ear.

Kendall buried his face in the crook of Carlos' neck and sobbed quietly while James and Logan cleaned up the mess he had made. His cries were quiet and muffled, but it broke the boys' heart to hear their best friend cry. Kendall rarely ever cried, and when he did it was in times like these. Kendall only cried when he was feeling either extremely stressed, super sick, or both.

"Kendall, please stop crying," Carlos whispered, feeling guilty for the loud sobs clawing up Kendall's throat. The younger boy sniffled and cried, his arms now wrapped around Carlos. His whole body shook, and his eyes burned from so much crying. His throat burned. Shivers ran up and down his body. It was like his whole immune system had completely shut down, and all that was left was a saddened and confused sixteen-year-old teen.

"Is he okay?" James asked. He sat down beside Kendall and Carlos, watching as Kendall's body wracked with sobs. He gently pulled Kendall away from Carlos and held him close, rubbing his arm and cradling him to his chest. Kendall continued to shake and sob. James had no idea what to do. He had never seen Kendall so broken before.

"Here, give him to me," Logan murmured as he took a seat in between James and Carlos. He wrapped Kendall in a hug and with two fingers lifted his chin up, their eyes meeting. "What's wrong, buddy?" he asked softly, as if fearing that if he spoke too loud Kendall would break apart right before his very eyes.

"M-my tummy hu-hurts!" Kendall sobbed in pain.

"Are you gonna throw up?" the brunette asked in alarm.

"I don't know, b-but it hurts, Logie!"

Without another word, Logan helped Kendall get to his feet. It worried him how Kendall could barely stand up on his own two feet without his assistance. Taking notice of this, James lifted the smaller boy into his arms and hurried to the bathroom. All three boys stood and watched as Kendall kneeled down in front of the toilet and threw up the little food he had in his stomach. It was after about five minutes that the tall teen stood up in wobbly legs, one arm wrapped around his middle and the other flushing the toilet. Sweat ran down his forehead and frustrated tears swam in his eyes.

"Come on, Kenny," James whispered as he once again carried Kendall in his arms bridal style towards his bed. Slowly and carefully he laid the boy down on his bed. Logan grabbed Kendall's blanket and tucked him in.

"Close your eyes, Kendall. Try to get some rest," James said, running his hands through Kendall's hair.

"Jamie." Kendall stretched out his arms and smiled, his fingers wiggling in front of him. James smiled before leaning forward and giving his smaller friend a gentle squeeze.

"Carlitos," Kendall whispered as he stretched his arms out once again. Instead of just leaning down and giving him a hug, Carlos practically fell on top of the younger boy, squeezing him tight. Kendall couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Carlos could always put a smile on his face.

"Logie," Kendall croaked out. Logan faced the blond, his eyes filled with concern because of how raspy Kendall's voice sounded. "Hug?" Logan couldn't say no to that face. Kendall's bottom lip trembled, his cheeks were flushed a light pink because of his fever. The sick look made him look even more childlike; in a way it made him look more innocent.

"Hug." Logan smiled as his arms wrapped around Kendall's waist. Kendall buried his face into Logan's chest and let more tears fall. And then and there he cried himself to sleep in the safety of Logan's arms.

**KOGAN! Yeah, I added some Kogie bromance! I LOVE Kogie bromance! :D**

**So, I might write a story for James' birthday, the problem is that I'm out of ideas. Do any of you guys have any ideas? If you do, feel free to tell me in your review or PM, because I've got nothing. I can't guarantee that I'll use it, but I might if I like it, and if I don't get any ideas of my own by Monday.**

**So yeah… Please send me any ideas you might have. :P**

**Thank you for reading! Please review.**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	5. Blankie & Beanie

**Guys, you wanna know something funny? This is the fifth chapter and I have 17 reviews, right? The first time I put this story up I got 16 reviews for the FIRST chapter. Lol… I guess it's not that funny, but I kinda find it funny.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 5. I love this chapter for some weird, strange reason that I can't explain. Hope you guys like it. :D**

It was around five in the afternoon when Kendall walked out of his bedroom, a soft fleece blanket wrapped tightly to his slim body. He stumbled into the living room where James and Logan were busy playing a quiet game of Go Fish.

"Guys," the blond croaked out, his throat burning like never before. He let out a squeaky cough and stared down at his older friends. The two boys were seated on the floor, cards in hand. Both boys looked up from their cards to acknowledge the sick boy's presence.

"Kendall, what are you doing out of bed, little buddy?" James asked as he set down his cards on the floor. With a small sigh he lifted himself off the ground and stood up to help the feverish boy onto the comfort of the bright orange couch. Carlos, who had been lying asleep on the couch, woke up in a start as soon as he felt the weight of Kendall's body beside him.

"You finally woke up!" the excited Latino exclaimed, a wide smile tugging at his lips. He stretched out his arms and enveloped Kendall in a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you so much!"

Kendall let out a tiny whimper for Carlos' hold on him was too tight. His small body was all achy and sore. And the fever was doing nothing but making him feel even worse.

"Carlos, you're squishing him!" Logan hissed with worry when he realized the pained expression on Kendall's face.

"Oops, sorry, Kenny," Carlos apologized. He untangled his arms from Kendall's waist and looked up at him apologetically. "You okay?"

"I'm okay," Kendall squeaked out. "Logie, my throat hurts!" he whimpered in pain. Logan scratched at his eyebrow and stared the boy up and down with concern. "Logan, don't just stand there! Make it stop!" Kendall cried out as his throat burned from all the yelling.

Without another word, Logan rushed into the kitchen to prepare Kendall a cup of honey with lemon juice, hoping that would rid Kendall of his agonizing sore throat.

While Logan was busy preparing the so-called treatment, James took a seat beside Kendall on the couch and wrapped his arm around the shivering boy's shoulders. Kendall, feeling sick and vulnerable, rested his head against James' shoulder and buried his face into his blanket. The soft and fluffy fabric seemed to bring him comfort in a way.

"Hey, where's your beanie, buddy?" James asked, realizing that Kendall's black and red beanie was no longer on its desired place, atop of the blond's head.

"In my room," Kendall replied weakly. He looked up at James, his light green eyes full of pain and sadness. "Can I go get it?"

"You can, but you may not," James said as he shook his finger in front of the younger boy's face as if he was a mother nagging to her five-year-old son. "I may go, but you may not."

Kendall groaned as he was forced to lie down on the couch with his feet lying on top of Carlos' lap. He felt James run his fingers through his hair, and then he was gone. Kendall watched with tired eyes as James walked into his room and out of his sight.

"Wanna play Go Fish?" Carlos asked, oblivious to the pain filling Kendall's eyes. Kendall shook his head and let out one of the cutest yawns Carlos had ever heard. The Latino smiled as he brushed his fingers against Kendall's sweaty forehead. "Why not, Kenny?" he asked in confusion. Kendall never objected to a friendly game of Go Fish.

"Everything huwts, Carlitos. My thwoat hurts. I don' wanna twalk."

"Here, drink this, bud. Your throat sounds pretty sore," Logan instructed the ill boy. Kendall eyed the cup held tightly in Logan's hand and scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Don't wanna." Kendall shook his head and buried his face deeper into his fuzzy blanket.

"Just drink it, Kendall," James said as he shuffled to where the boys were, Kendall's beanie held in his hand.

"James, gimme my beanie!" Kendall pried his arms from underneath his fuzzy blanket and stretched them out in front of him, his fingers wiggling and stretching to grab the beanie.

"Nope. Not until you drink that icky brown stuff Logan brought you." Logan rolled his eyes at James' words.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you're actually trying to get him to do as I say, or trying to make him do the complete opposite."

"Well, EXCUSE me for trying to HELP!" Kendall groaned at James' voice booming inside his head. Wanting for the pounding in his head to stop, he covered his whole face up with his blanket and covered his aching ears with his hands.

"IF you WERE trying to help, then you wouldn't be calling my home made treatment ICKY and DISGUSTING!" Logan yelled back.

"I never called it DISGUSTING!"

Even Carlos was covering his ears by now. Seeing that Kendall was whimpering and silently crying from underneath the blanket, he stood on the top of the coffee table and cleared his voice so James and Logan would stop their senseless bickering.

"WILL YOU GUYS BE QUIET?" he shouted, clearly irritated by now. "Kendall is crying and all you two can do is fight? Even I know better than that."

James and Logan both wore a similar look of guilt on their faces at Carlos' words. Their eyes landed on the lump of a blanket where Kendall was hiding. Surely, the sound of sniffling and whimpering could be heard from underneath.

"Kendall, you okay, buddy?" Logan said as he quietly approached the younger boy. When he only received a small whimper from Kendall, he slowly lifted the blanket and peeked inside. What he saw made his heart break into trillions of little pieces.

Kendall was silently sucking on his thumb, like he used to do when he was younger. His bright green eyes were filled with fresh tears.

"Aww, Kenny." Logan smiled before placing the cup of honey down on the coffee table, and bringing the younger boy into a gentle hug. Kendall let out another whimper and stopped sucking on his thumb. "What's wrong, Kenny Pooh?" Logan whispered into Kendall's ear.

"My eeeeeaw huwts!"

"What?" Logan looked a bit puzzled at the boy's squeaky words.

"My eaw!" Kendall pointed to his ear with his index finger. "It huwts, Logie!"

Logan bit his bottom lip and rubbed the back of his neck with worry. "I . . . Drink the honey and lemon juice, Kenny. I'll go get you the Tylenol."

"NOOO!" Kendall suddenly jumped up to fall down on the floor. James quickly scooped up the smaller boy and laid him back down on the couch, brushing back his blond locks, and placing the black and red beanie on his head. Kendall squirmed and thrashed in annoyance. "The last time I dwank that gooey stuff, I thew up!"

"But Kendall, if you don't drink it, you will . . ."

"Please, Logie. I pwomise I'll dwink it if my eaw huwts mowe." Kendall stared up at Logan with giant, light green, puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Logan caved in.

"Thank you, Logie!" Kendall stretched out his arms once again to give Logan a hug. The brunette just smiled and sat down on the edge of the couch, hugging the younger boy tight to his chest. Kendall, in the other hand, smiled as he laid his head against Logan's shoulder. The younger boy's eyes managed to flutter closed in seconds, and he was once again asleep in the older boy's arms.

Logan just sighed when he saw the cup of honey sitting on the coffee table, still filled to the top.

–Time Skip– Lalalalalala! Lol. Yeah. –Time Skip–

"James, just give me the freaking remote!" Logan watched in alarm as Carlos grabbed his helmet and gave it two pats, indicating he was ready to charge at the younger yet taller boy.

James smirked and simply raised the volume on the TV, grinning like an idiot when Carlos pouted. "SORRY! THE TV IS TOO LOUD, I CAN'T HEAR YOU. BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! BLAH- Oof!" Logan forced himself to keep himself from snickering when Carlos launched himself at James full-force, knocking him to the ground.

"Guys! Guys!" Logan yelled in a loud whisper as he tried to get the guys' attention without waking up the sleeping boy that was curled up beside him. James and Carlos were of course too absorbed in their little fight to take notice of Logan's quiet voice.

"GUUUUUYS!"

Carlos and James quickly stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at Logan with wide eyes. "WHAT?" both boys asked in unison.

Logan rolled his eyes and pointed to Kendall. "I don't know if you two have noticed, but Kendall is asleep and you are making too much noise. Now, lower the volume on the TV and go to bed."

"B-but-"

"Bed. Now."

The two boys nodded in response.

James grabbed the remote from the floor and lowered the volume on the TV as Carlos walked over to their shared bedroom. "I'm sorry," James whispered as he made his way over to the bathroom to get ready for bed. So Logan was now on the couch by himself with Kendall curled up beside him into the tiniest of balls.

Turning off the TV, Logan curled up beside Kendall and let his eyes fall closed. And just when he thought that he was finally asleep, he heard a door close shut and James walked into the living room with a crooked smirk on his face.

"Uhh, Logie, I accidentally usedyourtoothbrush."

Logan smacked his forehead and glared back at James. "Go. To. Bed. Now." And with that James went back to bed, and Logan closed his eyes, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

**Guys, guess what I'm watching? Big Time Break Up. :( This episode is so sad. Like seriously… I hate it and love it all at the same time. I actually only love it because of the Jendall. Have you guys noticed that the only real (as in, not in a humorous matter) angst that we've seen on Big Time Rush is Kendall and Jo angst? Because usually Lomille ends up being funny in some way. Same goes for Carlos and James. But yeah, the end of that episode is so sad!**

**Okay, enough talk about Jendall and Big Time Break Up… Thank you for reading. Please review. :) And now, I leave you guys with my favorite Big Time Rush quote of all time.**

"**I know I'm not gonna forget you." ~ Jo Taylor**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	6. Fever Glazed Ducky

**Since I got three more reviews, I decided to post Chapter 6. And, I would like to thank three of my reviewers, who have stuck with this story from the beginning and reviewed every chapter. Of course, I would like to thank every single reviewer, but mostly KoganBromance01, winterschild11, and GinnyBloomPotter. You guys ROCQUE! Lol.**

**Enjoy Chapter 6. If I get up to 25 reviews I will update Chapter 7. ;)**

He awoke in a daze, his head pounding against his skull. His stomach churned this way and that, flipping painfully, causing him to moan and whimper in pain. With his eyes closed shut, and his arms wrapped around his middle, he slowly sat up on the couch as he tried to gain control of his breathing. A cold sweat ran down his forehead and shivers made him quiver in place. Grabbing a hold of the couch, he opened his eyes and stared at the dark form of the sleeping brunette curled up beside him.

"Logie, wake up," he whispered as he shook the older boy's shoulder. Logan instantly opened his eyes, a small frown coming to his lips. Much like Kendall, he sat up by holding on to the couch and eyed the ill-looking blond boy.

"Kendall, you alright?" Logan asked with concern. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and turned to face the digital clock flashing a few feet away. It was only 2:55 in the morning and he had already been awakened by his sick best friend. It wasn't like he wasn't expecting it. He was sure he would be awakened at least once by the younger boy.

"I don't feel good, Logez," Kendall chocked out. He let out a tiny whimper and laid down on the couch, laying his head on top of Logan's lap. Logan caringly ran his hand through Kendall's hair and rubbed his temple, hoping to comfort his little buddy.

"What hurts, Kenny Pooh?" Logan questioned as he continued the soothing motion. Kendall was so tired and weak that he could barely keep his eyes open, but the churning in his stomach wouldn't allow him to fall asleep.

"My tummy, my head . . . Everything, Logie! Everything hurts!" By now, Logan could hear the pain in his little brother's voice. His breathing was shallow and his chest rose and fell in an unsteady pace. He was honestly getting extremely worried. Kendall had been so clingy lately. It was so off-character of him.

"Here, let's get you to bed, bud," Logan calmly whispered. Being careful not to drop his best friend, he wrapped an arm around Kendall's waist and pulled Kendall's arm over his shoulders. It took several attempts, but the sick boy finally managed to stand up on his two feet. They only made it halfway across the living room because Kendall suddenly stopped, his eyes scrunched up in pain.

"Kendall?" Logan kept the blond steady, scanning his face with anticipation. Much to his disappointment, Logan got no response from his younger friend. Instead, the only thing he received was a splatter of vomit on his shirt.

Kendall swayed back and forth, his legs wobbling like jello. Logan was sure that if he wasn't holding him, Kendall would have plummeted to the floor right then and there. Sighing, the spiked haired boy slowly guided his best friend to the bathroom, where he sat him down on top of the toilet seat, brushing back his blond locks so he could take a better look at his face.

Logan bit down on his lip hard when he noticed the cold sweat running down Kendall's face. His cheeks were tinted a bright pink shade and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. In other things, there was vomit on the boy's bottom lip.

Grabbing a washcloth from the sink and wetting it slightly, Logan caringly brushed it against Kendall's trembling lips, erasing the stains of vomit.

"Kendall, you're burning up, buddy. I need to take your temperature," Logan said quietly once his hand landed on Kendall's forehead. Kendall just sat there, his eyes glazed with fever as he watched Logan disappear out of the bathroom.

Kendall felt beyond sick. His stomach kept twisting painfully, causing his headache to increase in size. The taste of vomit lingered in the boy's mouth from his accident just a few minutes ago. He wanted more than anything to lie down on his bed and close his eyes, but he just felt so sick.

"Kendall!" Kendall's eyes shot open at the sound of Logan's voice. The smaller boy kneeled down in front of the half-asleep blond and slipped the thermometer in between his lips. Kendall didn't even have the nerve to whine or protest. No, he was too ill to even do that. He leaned his head against Logan's shoulder and closed his eyes, waiting for the annoying, little device to give its annoying little beep. He hated thermometers with a passion.

The thermometer suddenly let out its beep, startling the tired teen. Logan took it out, his eyes full of worry. "104.1," he read aloud. "Kenny, it's getting higher." Kendall paid no attention to the brunette; his eyes were too occupied on the vomit on Logan's shirt.

"Logie, I-I'm sorry for . . ." He stopped at a loss for words but nodded toward the shirt. Logan immediately caught on to the tears glistening in his little buddy's eyes. A harsh coughing fit invaded the poor boy's system as he started to tremble and shake. Logan could only watch the scene unfolding before him. Kendall didn't even have the chance to get up before throwing up inside the trashcan beside the toilet.

"Just let it out, buddy. Just let it out," Logan whispered in the most soothing voice Kendall had ever heard. He could feel Logan's hand rubbing his back while the sound of his vomiting echoed in his ears. The acid was so horrid; he just wanted to stop puking so he could go back to bed.

Tiny sniffles and whimpers escaped Kendall's lips as soon as he was finished. He stared down at the mess he had made, regretting it as soon as bile rose back up his esophagus. He closed his eyes, trying to fight off the pain in his head, but it stayed. Seconds later, he could feel something damp brushing his lips once again.

"Kendall, you need to calm down," Logan cooed. Kendall opened his eyes to find Logan standing in front of him, his eyes scanning the boy's. The cranky blond opened his arms in front of him, letting out a tiny, puppy-like sound. Logan instantly wrapped his arms around his little brother, forgetting all about his stained shirt.

"Come on, buddy. Let's get you to bed." Logan easily lifted Kendall up in the air, cradling him in his arms. Kendall gasped in shock. He had no idea that Logan –little, weak-looking Logan– had enough strength to carry him. But at the moment he didn't care. All he longed for was to cuddle under his blankets, hugging his stuffed moose to his chest, and laying his head against his pillow. He just wanted to fall asleep.

Logan opened the door to their shared bedroom and carefully lowered Kendall to his bed. The younger boy sat there, eyes wide open, a discomforted look crossing his face. That was when Logan noticed just how messy Kendall was. Sweat was dripping down his face and his jacket and shirt were stained with vomit.

"Kenny, I'm sorry to say this, but I think you need a bath."

Kendall groaned at hearing this. He was in no mood for taking a bath. His tummy was a churning mess and he felt too weak and sleepy to do anything other than sleep. "I don't wanna, Logie," he mumbled.

"Come on, dude. I'll run the water for you." Kendall whimpered. "And I'll add your rubber ducky."

"Mr. Squeaky!" Kendall's eyes grew as large as saucers. Logan couldn't help but chuckled at his best friend's childish behavior. He loved this side of Kendall; the little kid side that came out every now and then. He hated the fact that Kendall always tried to act so tough for everyone, like a leader. This side of Kendall was more enjoyable, and it reminded him that the blond was still the baby of the group.

"Yeah, buddy, Mr. Squeaky," Logan said with a chuckle. "I'm going to run the water. I'll come right back."

Kendall tiredly watched as Logan grabbed a pair of his pajamas and a towel from the closet, before he walked into the bathroom, leaving him alone in the room. His little mind was hazy and tired. Everything in the room looked blurry. His vision was starting to fade, and he knew it was because of his lack of sleep and the high fever he was trying to fight.

"Okay, come on, Kenny."

Kendall was only aware of Logan wrapping his arm around his waist and leading him to the bathroom. He collapsed on the top of the closed toilet seat and stared at the warm water in the bathtub, trying as hard as he could to fight off his drowsiness.

"Umm . . . Will you be okay by yourself, Kendall?" Logan asked in a worried tone. He laid a hand on Kendall's shoulder and leaned in close to his face to take a better look at him.

"Fine," the sick boy responded. "Where's Mr. Squeaky?"

Logan smiled and handed Kendall his rubber ducky. "Here you go, buddy. Just be careful, okay? I'll be right outside. If you need anything call me, okay?" Kendall managed a nod.

Logan took one last look at his feverish best friend and left the room to give the other boy some privacy.

Kendall quickly took of his clothes and got into the tub, letting the water cool of his burning body. He played with his ducky until he was done with his bath. Fifteen minutes later he was dressed in the pajamas Logan had left him. He walked out of the bathroom, his legs trembling from underneath him. Logan, who was sitting on his bed already dressed in a clean shirt since that was the only part of him that had been stained with Kendall's mess, quickly stood up and helped the blond to his bed.

"You doing okay, buddy?"

Kendall shook his head and stared up at Logan with watery eyes. "I'm so cold, Logie, and everything hurts."

Logan felt so bad for his little friend. The poor boy was battling a raging fever and it would only spike up instead of going down. It scared him how Kendall was suddenly so open to how he was feeling. Kendall tended to hide his feelings, rather than spit them out like he was doing at the moment. He had to be feeling pretty bad in order to act like he was.

"Just try to rest, buddy. Hopefully you will feel better in the morning. If not . . . I guess our only other option is to take you to the doctor."

"NOOOO!" Kendall shot up in bed, hands waving in front of him, eyes wide with fright. "I don't wanna go to the doctor!"

Logan rubbed his hand against his eyes, thinking of what to do. "We'll . . . talk about this in the morning, okay? For now, I want you to go to sleep."

The brunette looked over at his bed, but Kendall suddenly grabbed his wrist, grabbing his attention. Logan stared at him in confusion until Kendall scooted toward the edge of his bed, leaving a space for Logan. His cheeks flushed a light pink in embarrassment. "You want me to sleep with you?"

"Yes, please."

Shaking his head, Logan laid down beside the blond, tucking both of them in and curling up into a little ball. Kendall did the same, facing Logan, his eyes stinging with fresh tears. "Logan, when will the bad stuff be over?" Logan felt his heart break at Kendall's words.

"Soon, Kenny. I promise you," Logan whispered as he wrapped an arm around Kendall, bringing him close. Kendall in return buried his face in Logan's chest and closed his eyes, letting go of all the pain, and letting sleep take him away.

**Was that… good? Hmm… Anyway, thank you for reading! Remember that once I get 25 reviews, I will update. :D**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	7. Scary Doctors

**You guys are awesome! Thank you SO much for getting me those 25 reviews! Even though it might not be 58 reviews like the first time I put this story up, I'm still VERY thankful! I love you guys! Group hug? ;)**

**Like I promised, here is the seventh chapter. :D Just want to make one thing clear. This is not slash! There's a part in this chapter that might, in a way, sound like it. But. It. Is. NOT! I don't do slash. It's all bromance.**

**And a special thanks to my buddy KoganBromance01! Thank you for reading this chapter and giving me your thoughts about it. You're awesome, Ajay. :) Thanks a lot!**

**Now, enjoy Chapter 7!**

"Aww! Take another one! This is gold!"

Carlos jumped on the tip of his heels, trying his best to stifle the giggles clawing up his throat at the sight of his two best friends. He took yet another pic of the two boys before falling to the ground, rolling with laughter. James, meanwhile, was busy filming the whole scene.

Logan had an arm wrapped around Kendall so tightly that the younger boy was pressed against his chest. His right leg was wrapped around the boy's waist making the scene all the more enjoyable. Kendall on the other hand was curled up beside Logan, his head resting against the brunette's chest. Every now and then he would let out a tiny squeak or whimper, which made the two remaining members giggle uncontrollably.

"James? Is this going on ScuttleButter?" Carlos asked with a smile. James nodded in response, not daring to speak in fear of awakening the two other boys. But then something more happened.

Carlos and James both watched as Kendall unburied his face from Logan's chest and leaned his forehead against the brunette's. Soon, their noses were touching. James had to cover his mouth in order to not let out a gasp. Carlos simply stood there, mouth open in shock.

"Ooh! I think Kogan is real!" Carlos shouted, quietly enough to not awaken Kendall, but loud enough to wake up Logan. The brunette cracked his eyes open, to find that there, practically glued to him was Kendall's face. He let out a squeal and jumped up in surprise, only to end up on the carpeted floor. At this, James and Carlos both erupted in a sea of laughter, their eyes stinging with tears.

"Guys, what's going on?" Kendall groggily sat up in bed to find that all three of his best friends were laid out on the floor; two of them laughing so hard that their faces looked as red as a tomato, and the other one sitting down with a confused and embarrassed look on his face. "Logie, what's going on?"

Logan opened his mouth to speak, but James interrupted him before even a word could escape his lips.

"Y-you and Logan were asleep… a-and y-your foreheads were touching… and then your noses. You should've seen the look of pure terror on Logan's face when he woke up to find you literally breathing on his face." Logan rolled his eyes at this and threw his pillow in James' direction, missing him by a longshot. "Aww! What, Logie? I have to admit, you two looked pretty adorable."

Another sea of laughter echoed in the tiny room, forcing Kendall to lie back down. He grabbed his head with both hands and started to silently cry, not being able to take the pain much longer. Logan was of course, the only one that noticed this, and quickly took a seat beside Kendall on the bed, reaching a hand to touch Kendall's forehead.

"Aww, Kenny, come here," the brunette whispered with sympathy. He pulled the boy into a gentle hug and cradled him to his chest, all the while whispering soothing words to try and calm down his ill friend.

"G-guys… Guys? Logan, is Kenny okay?" Carlos asked once he had finally stopped laughing his head off. James soon followed behind; letting his eyes wonder to Kendall's sobbing form.

"Hey, what's wrong with Pooky?" he questioned, using his nickname for Kendall when he noticed that the poor boy was sobbing loudly into Logan's chest. Both boys sat down in front of Kendall and Logan and tried to comfort the sobbing boy, but no amount of care seemed to lessen Kendall's pain.

"Kendall? Shh, calm down, buddy. You're okay, Kenny. Does something hurt? Your tummy? Your head? Your throat? Your ear? Kendall, talk to me!"

"L-Logan, stop talking. P-p-please! My head huwts a lot." Hearing those words slip from his baby brother's mouth, Logan stopped blubbering question after question and simply held the sobbing boy in his arms. Carlos caringly rubbed gentle circles on the boy's back, and James ran his fingers through Kendall's baby-soft, blond hair. Meanwhile, Kendall sat there with his big, watery, emerald eyes paralyzed on Logan's worried brown ones.

"Logie… I need to…" Kendall didn't even have the chance to finish his sentence. All three boys watched with concern as the younger boy squirmed away from Logan's lap and leaned over the bed. At first, loud, dry heaves could be heard, but soon the blond boy was violently vomiting into the trashcan beside his bed. All three boys rubbed his back, feeling sympathy for their best friend and little brother.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kendall leaned back on the bed. Logan caught him in his arms and hugged him tight, not even bothered by the fact that Kendall had vomit stains all over his lips. James noticed this and ran out of the room, returning short moments later with a wet washcloth to clean the boy's face.

"I want Moosy," Kendall suddenly whispered, tugging on Logan's shirt collar. Logan smiled down at his baby brother before grabbing the stuffed moose from their nightstand and handing it to Kendall. The dirty blond boy hugged it close to his chest as crystal tears ran down his face. "Th-thanks, Logez."

Logan giggled as he leaned down and kissed Kendall's forehead. "No problem, Kenny Pooh." Kendall blushed at the nickname and hid his face behind Moosy. Carlos and James snickered at the fact that Kendall looked like a little ten-year-old in Logan's arms, plus the fact that Logan was practically babying Kendall to death.

"G-guys, it's f-f-freezing in here," Kendall squeaked out as he wrapped his skinny arms around his tiny body and shivered from head to toe. Logan shared a look with James, who was now biting his lip with preoccupation. Carlos in the other hand looked like he was seconds away from exploding into tears.

"James, can you take Carlos to your room?" Logan asked the brunette quietly. "I'm gonna go ahead and take Kendall to the doctor. At this rate-"

"LOGIE, NO!" All three boys jumped up as soon as Kendall shouted. Tears of fear glistened in the boy's light green eyes. He hiccupped and whimpered, all the while clutching a piece of Logan's t-shirt in his tiny fist. "Please don't take me there… I'm scawed of the doctor. He's… he's gonna inject me or something. Logie, it's gonna huwt. Pwease, Logie!"

"James, take Carlos to your room."

"But-"

"NOW."

James nodded at Logan's demand, quickly standing up and guiding Carlos' shaking form towards their room. Logan watched them leave before turning to the quivering boy in his arms. He gently stroked back Kendall's sweaty bangs and locked his eyes with Kendall's bright green ones, immediately seeing the terror in them.

"Logie…"

"Kendall, the doctor is not going to inject you. Please, Kenny, don't make this harder than it has to be."

"You pwomise?"

"I promise, buddy."

"Cwoss your heawt and hope to dwie?"

"Yes, Kenny."

"O-okay. Just because I twust you, okay?"

"Okay. Trust me; the doctor won't do anything bad to you as long as I'm by your side. Now, come on, let's go."

Logan detached Kendall from his chest and sat him up in bed before standing up. He then grabbed a pair of Kendall's black jeans, a red t-shirt, and socks. He tossed Kendall his clothes before slipping into the bathroom himself with his own clothes.

* * *

"Kendall Knight."

Kendall felt his body tense as soon as a nurse in a white uniform walked into the waiting room, his name slipping from her lips. He didn't speak. Didn't move. He just sat there with his body trembling like a scared, little kitten's. Logan saw this and forced him to stand up, trying to be as gentle as possible with the younger boy.

"No. Logie pwease no!"

"Kendall, you have to. Please just do it. As soon as we get out of here we can go home," Logan tried to assure him, but Kendall didn't budge from his standing up position.

"O-only if you come with me. P-p-pwease, Logie."

Seeing the fearful expression on his baby brother's face, Logan nodded and stood up before leading a trembling Kendall into the room where the nurse had disappeared.

"Well, you must be Kendall Knight and… Logan Mitchell? I recognize you two from Big Time Rush." The kind lady extended her hand to shake the boys' hands. She seemed like a pretty nice woman in Kendall's eyes. Maybe she wouldn't hurt him after all…

"Okay sweetie, just lay back down on that seat over there. I'm going to call the doctor so he can give you a check-up."

Kendall whimpered as he watched the nurse leave the room. He felt like his feet would just give out from under him, so he was sure glad when Logan led him to the big, black seat positioned in the middle of the room. He closed his eyes and tried to think happy thoughts. He hated doctors so much.

"Kendall, try to calm down, buddy. Everything is going to be alright. Just take deep breaths okay?" Kendall nodded at Logan's command and tried to steady his breathing. He forced his eyes to flutter open when he felt a hand grasp his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. Somehow, a small smile made its way onto his face. "It's gonna be okay, little bro," Logan cooed.

Kendall tried to wrap his mind around Logan's words as the door suddenly clicked open. A doctor walked inside with a smile plastered on his face. He looked to be pretty young; maybe around his late twenties or early thirties.

"Hello there, boys," he said with a cheeky grin. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Umm… Well, Kendall here hasn't been feeling his best. He has been battling a raging fever and throwing up several times. And… Oh! And I think he may have an ear infection," Logan answered quickly.

The man nodded as he made his way over to the young, blond boy, all the while scribbling some things into his notepad. Kendall eyed the doctor and then turned to Logan, his lip quivering with fear. Luckily for him, the check-up went pretty fast and he was soon released with some medicine prescriptions.

"Come on, Kenny, stay awake." Logan wrapped an arm around his little brother's waist and tried to hold him up as best he could. The poor boy looked even more exhausted and sick than before, if that was possible.

"Logie, evewything huwts," Kendall squeaked out as Logan clicked his seatbelt on. Logan smiled down at the blond and then walked over to the driver's seat, immediately turning the engine on. "A-awe we gonna get home soon?"

"Yeah, buddy. I just have to pick up the medicine the doctor prescribed you. Just… try taking a nap, okay, Ken?"

"'Kay," Kendall whispered as he let his eyelids drop shut. Slowly and painfully he managed to fall asleep with his head leaning against the window's cold glass.

"Sweet dreams, baby brother," Logan whispered quietly as to not awaken the ill boy. He hated seeing his best friend so sick and vulnerable. He just wanted him to get better soon. Hopefully that would happen.

Hopefully.

**Hmm… I HATE THAT ENDING! I'm hoping you guys liked this chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint you.**

**Now… PLEASE, and I mean PLEASE go read KendallMySpidermanInTheVans' story, "Because of the Poison Cupcakes". Guys, that story is so awesome that I can't even describe how awesome it is in words. If you like "Delusional", you will love BOTPC! It's a Kendall sicky-fic. Haha, we actually fight over whose is better, when it's obvious hers is better. Just go read it! Pleasie? :D And also, please read KoganBromance01's stories. She's awesome! She loves Kogie bromance, and most of her stories are filled with it! Just please, get out of here and go do that! PLEASE!**

**Now, thank you for reading! Please review.**

**Once again, if you have a story idea for me to write for James' birthday, please PM me or say it in a review. I have major writer's block! Thank you! Or even if you have a story request for whatever it may be, let me know. Because I want to write, my head is just so messed up at the moment.**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	8. Need You Here

**ASDFGHJKL… GUYS, WHO ELSE SAW THE BTR PERFORMANCE IN THE WHITE HOUSE TODAY?! UGHHHHHH… I WAS FANGIRLING… IN MY HEAD! :D Hehe… WHO'S BUYING "MICRO MACRO" TOMORROW?! In case you all didn't know, it's Kenneth Schmidt's (yes, Kendall's older brother) new single, and guess who is featured on it? Yup, our little Kenny! :D Makes me SO happy!**

**Now, to the apology… GUYS, I AM SO FORKING SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS EARLIER! Oh my gosh… I feel horrible. Please don't throw rocks at me! How about instead you throw gummy bears? :) I like gummy bears. ^^**

**Here you go, Chapter 8 of "Delusional". To think I was in the brink of deleting this story, but I promised two people I wouldn't delete it. KoganBromance01 and Dino5463, this is for you guys! Also for KendallMySpidermanInTheVans… My buddies Ajay and Rachel kept telling me to update this. This is for all three of you!**

* * *

Logan stopped the car in front of the pharmacy, letting his head lean against the steering wheel. He turned his eyes to the blond boy sleeping on the passenger seat. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his hands were tucked under his head as a pillow. He kind of reminded Logan of a little kid, but it also reminded him of the fact that Kendall was really sick.

Sighing, Logan took the keys out of the engine and got out of the car. He didn't want to leave Kendall alone in the car, but he knew he had to get Kendall's medicine. So before walking into the store, he made sure to lock the doors. Taking one last look at his best friend, Logan walked into the small pharmacy. He looked at the prescription the doctor had given him and handed it to the pharmacist in the front desk. The man took the paper from his hand and turned to search through the various medicines in the pharmacy.

Logan tapped his foot impatiently, eyes shifting to the car every few seconds. The pharmacist handed him back the prescription along with a bottle of medicine. Logan thanked him and paid for the medicine, later bolting out of the pharmacy like a frantic mother. He collapsed into the driver's seat, a cheeky smile appearing on his face when Kendall started to stir.

"Logie? Waz goin' on?" the younger boy slurred with curiosity. His eyes were only half open and filled with the familiar pain Logan had come to know in those past days.

"Nothing, buddy. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up once we get home." Kendall gave a silent nod as he nuzzled his face against the car seat, a small smile grazing his lips. Logan smiled at the sight before sticking the keys back into the engine and reversing out of the parking lot.

The ride back to the Palm Woods was pretty quiet aside from the little whimpers Kendall would let out every now and again. Logan started to get really worried but tried to keep his emotions hidden for the sake of the boy he considered a little brother.

"Kenny, come on, buddy. Wake up." Logan laid a hand on Kendall's forehead as he gently slapped his warm cheek. The heat radiating from the younger teen was dangerously high. Kendall's eyes cracked open, revealing feverish emerald irises.

"Logie?" he squeaked out as he wrapped his arms around his tummy. "Are we home?"

Logan smiled. "Yeah, we're home, buddy. Come on, we have to get you up to the apartment so I can give you your medicine." Kendall raised an eyebrow at this and let out a tiny whimper.

"B-but the medicine is yucky, and I wanna go back to bed."

Logan sighed at his friend's stubbornness. "Come on Kendall, you're sixteen years old for crying out loud. Once you take your medicine, you can go back to sleep. I promise."

"Fine," Kendall agreed in defeat. Smiling, Logan lifted Kendall to his feet, only to realize that the boy could barely stand. He swayed back and forth on his feet and gripped tightly to the back of Logan's jacket. Rolling his eyes, Logan wrapped his arms around the back of Kendall's knees and back, and lifted him off the ground with ease. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's neck in fear of falling down and nuzzled his face against the crook of the brunette's neck. Avoiding the looks of everyone near the pool and the lobby, Logan somehow made it to the safety of Apartment 2J, where he laid Kendall down on the couch.

"James, where's Carlos?" he asked the boy who was sitting on a bar stool eating a sandwich, while he draped a warm blanket over Kendall's shivering body.

James motioned towards his bedroom with his finger. "He fell asleep right after you guys left. He was worried about Kendall. The poor kid thought Kendall was dying and started to cry." James sighed. "I managed to convince him that that was not going to happen. I'm worried, Logan. He kept acting really weird after you left. He kept clinging to my arm and didn't want me to leave his side."

"He's just scared, James. You know how he can get under these types of circumstances."

"Yeah, but it has never gotten this ba-"

"James, it's Carlos were talking about. Do you remember the last time Kendall was sick?" James shook his head. "Exactly! So it makes sense that Carlos would be more scared than usual. He looks up to Kendall. Seeing him so sick is hard for him…"

"I don't want 'Litos to be sad."

Logan and James both turned to the source of the voice. Kendall blinked up at them; tears already welling up in his light green eyes. He pouted and brought the blanket closer to him, snuggling his face against it as if it was a stuffed animal. Looking back at James, Logan gave a silent nod and then walked into his bedroom. James in the other hand took a seat beside his ill friend and rubbed his arm in hopes of comforting him.

"It's gonna be okay, Kenny. Carlos will be alright. He's just scared. It's you we're more worried about."

"But why? I'll be okay. It's just a stupid fever or cold. Whatever it is, it'll pass."

James sighed. He wrapped an arm around his little friend and pulled him to his chest. "I know you will. You're strong, buddy. It's just hard seeing you so sick. I wish I could help more. I hate seeing you like this. You don't deserve this."

Kendall sniffled as he buried his face against James' chest. "I'm sorry, Jamie. I-I…"

James absentmindedly ran his hand through Kendall's baby soft, blond hair. He pressed a soft kiss to the boy's forehead and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his lap. He rocked the boy back and forth as he whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

When Logan walked back into the living room with Moosy held in his right hand, he was met by the sight of James holding Kendall in his arms. Smiling, he walked over to the two and handed Kendall the stuffed animal, which Kendall hugged tightly against his chest.

"How are you feeling, Kenny Pooh?" Logan asked in a whisper as he brushed Kendall's bangs away from his face.

Kendall squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of pain penetrated his skull. "My head hurts, Logie… It hurts so bad," he whimpered.

Logan ran a hand through his dark brown hair. He got up from the couch and grabbed the bag of medicine he had left in the kitchen counter. Frowning, he took out two pills, which he handed to Kendall along with a bottle of water. The blond passed them down without a struggle, feeling too weak to fight off the stupid little pills.

"Guys, I'm tired…"

"We know, Kenny. Just sleep for a little while okay?" Logan cooed as he pulled the blanket even closer against Kendall's body. The younger boy nodded and let his eyes drift shut, his head leaning against James' rising and falling chest.

"He's really warm, Logie," James whispered once he was sure his smaller friend had fallen asleep. He turned to face his older friend, who had his eyes locked on the shivering boy. "Logie, what's wrong with him? He won't stop shaking. Logie, I…"

"He's gonna be fine, James. It's just the flu. Nothing severe is going to happen to him. He'll be okay in no time, you'll see… I just hope his fever lowers down. We wouldn't want a repeat of the last time."

"You mean the blue bunnies incident?" James chuckled at the memory of what Carlos had told him. "I still can't get my mind around that. I mean, why blue bunnies? That is so ridiculous."

"When you're battling a fever as high as the one Kendall has at the moment, you see things. Really weird things, such as the blue bunnies. You can't control what you see," Logan tried to explain to the younger brunette.

"Ahh, I see. Wait, is it like the time you saw the…?"

"Don't talk about it," Logan warned James as a frown came to his face.

James smiled and ruffled his smaller friend's hair. "I'm just messing with you, Loges. You know that, right?"

Logan blushed. "I know… Oh my gosh, James!"

Before James could even react to Logan's warning, he felt something wet and sticky land on his shirt. Looking down, he found Kendall's big green eyes staring back at him, full of guilt and embarrassment. Throw up once again covered the boy's pink lips and also James shirt.

"James, I… I'm so sorry."

Shaking his head, James leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kendall's hair. "It's okay. Don't worry about it, Pooky." With that said, James removed Kendall from his lap and laid him down on the couch. He then stood up and went to his room to change, leaving a cranky Kendall with Logan.

"Logie, I'm all yucky!"

Logan rolled his eyes before removing the boy's jacket and shirt. Kendall wrapped his arms around his bare chest and started to tremble all over again. He watched with feverish eyes as Logan left the living room to fetch him some clean clothes.

Five minutes later, Kendall was dressed in pajama pants with rubber duckies on them and a lime green t-shirt that was obviously too big for him. Logan giggled at the sight as he placed a fluffy sweater over the boy's shoulders. Kendall slipped his arms into the sleeves, frowning when he realized the sweater was too big as well.

"These clothes are too big on me." Kendall pouted while holding his arms up. The sweater sleeves reached way past his fingertips. "And they're not mine… except the pajamas."

"Of course not, they're mine." James smiled as he took a seat beside his little friend, pulling him into a hug. It was only seconds later when Carlos bounced into the room. His chocolate brown eyes grew wide when he saw the younger blond sitting on the couch. He squealed in delight and threw his arms over his skinny friend. The smile plastered on both boys' faces made Logan and James smile. It was nice to see the two smiling again. Their pain really affected them in a way.

James wrapped his arms around the two boys, quickly followed by Logan. There, all four boys fell asleep, tangled up in a bunch of limbs. But the smile upon each of their faces was visible, and the comfort from one another brought all of them some sort of peace as they drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**What an awful ending. :( Hope you guys don't hate me. Remember violence is never the answer. So throw gummy bears at me instead of rocks. :P**

**Now, TOMORROW go buy Kenneth's song "Micro Macro"! The preview sounds amazing, and Kendall is featured on it. By the way, did you guys know that song was recorded even before BTR started? O.o Still, it comes out tomorrow! WOO HOO!**

**Now, please review. It would make me so happy to get up to 45. I don't think it'll happen though. Prove me wrong? ;) Thanks for reading!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	9. Broken Hearts

**I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Guys, I had major writer's block! Grrrr! Okay, so enjoy the second to last chapter of "Delusional"… Before you go and throw gummy bears at me for finishing this story, you better read the author's note at the bottom of this chapter. There are some news I think you all might like. 'Cause I smell a sequel. ;)**

* * *

Logan awoke to tiny whimpers and moans coming from the body pressed tightly against him. Feeling oddly confused, the small brunette rolled over on his side, only to be met by the sight of his youngest best friend curled up into a tiny human ball beside him. He could tell Kendall was shaking by simply watching him sleep. It was visible, and deep down, Logan knew that that was a bad thing. It meant Kendall was getting worse instead of better.

"Kendall, you okay, buddy?" Logan whispered silently as to not awake the slumbering boys beside him. He bit his lip as he impatiently waited for the blond to answer him but was met with nothing but more heartbreaking whimpers of pain.

Gently, Logan shook Kendall's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up, but it seemed like the youngest of the four had succumbed into a restless but still deep slumber. His uncontrollable shaking however continued to go on, only now he had crystal tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. Logan could feel panic seeping in at the horrifying sight.

"Kendall, please wake up," he hissed and shook the boy with greater force. To his luck, Kendall's eyes cracked open almost immediately. Deep breaths departed his lips. He blinked a couple of times before throwing himself at the older boy's awaiting arms, mumbling nonsense Logan could not quite make out.

Not even giving it a second thought, Logan scooped up the boy into his arms and carried him all the way to their shared bedroom. There, he tucked him in under his warm blankets and slipped beside him as well, wanting to provide as much comfort as possible for the kid he considered a baby brother.

"Kenny, what's wrong?" He brushed back Kendall's sweaty blond bangs and locked his eyes with his. The emerald eyes that were always so full of happiness and light seemed to have been replaced by those full of pain and suffering. He wanted more than anything to see Kendall healthy again. He didn't like the hurt invading the boy's body, or the illness that seemed to have taken full control of his immune system.

"Th-the b-b-bunnies were back!" Kendall stuttered out, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Feeling embarrassed about his behavior, he hid his face against his pillow; refusing to make eye contact with the boy lying beside him on the bed.

"The bunnies?" Logan asked in confusion. "Do you mean the blue bunnies you saw when you were delusional?"

"Yes… Except this time they had big, sharp fangs and red blood eyes. They hissed at me and threatened to sink their venomous fangs into my neck! They were everywhere, Logie! I'm not even kidding! I t-tried to get away, but I was surrounded by them. I was so s-s-scared!"

"Let me get this straight," Logan said; eyebrows knitting together in astonishment. "So the blue vampire bunnies made a comeback in your nightmare?" He wanted to burst out into a fit of gigglers, but he was sane enough to know that if he did so, Kendall's feelings would be hurt. But the boy's story really had him in the edge of laughing his head off.

"Yeah… They were so scary!" Kendall unburied his face from the soft, fluffy pillow and looked up into Logan's eyes. "You can laugh if you want to. I know it's funny, but I can't help it! I hate this… This stupid fever is messing with my brain."

Logan shook his head. "I'm not gonna laugh, Kendall. I know you can't help it. Believe me, I do. Fevers just have a funny way of messing with you. But trust me; once that darn fever of yours is gone, you'll no longer have those nightmares and illusions."

From what Logan could tell, Kendall was in the edge of falling apart into hysteric sobs. His emerald eyes looked all watery and red. His bottom lip seemed to tremble as if he wanted to cry but was keeping himself from doing so. He looked so broken and miserable. Logan's heart was breaking at the sight.

"It'll be okay, buddy. I promise," he whispered as he brought the boy close. Kendall sniffled as he brought his head to rest against the brunette's shoulder. They stayed like that for a good ten minutes before a booming clap of thunder forced them to jump in surprise. Being frightened by the loud noise, Kendall buried his face against Logan's chest and clutched tightly to his arm.

"Logie, I don't like thunder," he croaked out.

"I know. Neither do I. It makes me feel like I'm in some sort of horror movie." The shorter boy laughed humorlessly. Just after those words were said, two figures appeared in the bedroom doorway. Logan let out a little gasp as he tightened his hold on Kendall and hid his face behind Kendall's blanket.

"Logan, what's going on… OH MY GOSH, IT'S THE TWO CHUPACABRAS!" Kendall's eyes flew wide in alarm. "Go away, chupacabras! P-p-please!"

A fit of giggles were heard from the doorway. Before any of the two boys could wrap their mind around what was going on, the two figures walked forward until they were at arm's reach. The taller one wrapped his arms around the shivering blond and pulled him close. "So now I'm a chupacabra? Geez, Kendall, that fever is sure getting to your head."

Kendall tensed up in the arms of who he thought had been a chupacabra ready to eat him alive. "James?"

"Yep, and don't you forget it, little bro." The brunette ruffled the younger teen's shiny golden hair before planting a kiss to his forehead. "I gotta say, that was pretty amusing to watch."

"I hate being sick, Jamie," Kendall mumbled against the brunette's rising and falling chest. He cuddled against the older boy and closed his hands; forming two tiny fists. He was tired of all the pain, even if it had been just for three days. It had been three days too much, and his illness was driving him insane. He wanted to be okay again. He wanted to stop taking the yucky medicine. He hated being so vulnerable and treated like a three-year-old.

He just wanted to be back to being his own, healthy self again.

"I know you do, Kenny. But you'll eventually get better. Being sick sucks, which is why we're gonna do anything we can to make you feel better again. We hate seeing you sick. You're like our little brother. It hurts to see you so sad and hurt."

Kendall was about to respond when he felt another body near him. When he looked up, he saw that Carlos was now sitting on the edge of his bed with a tiny frown of his face. Tears of desperation could be seen swimming in his caramel orbs. He didn't say anything but wrapped his arms around his youngest best friend, and that is when he finally let the tears fall.

Soon, Logan had joined in on the hug. The four of them sat there in silence, being comforted by the others' presence. Carlos would let out a little sniffle once in a while until the tears stopped flowing down his face. Kendall, however, continued to weep and sob for what seemed like an hour to their broken hearts. It was so hard for them to see the leader of their little group in a state like that one.

"I love you guys," Kendall whispered; breaking the silence that had settled upon them.

"We love you, too," the other three boys said in union. The four chuckled when they realized what they had done. It seemed like they were always doing that; talking all at once.

When the laughter had died down, James lifted himself from the mattress, pulling Carlos along with him. "We better head to bed, you guys. And you two better get some sleep as well," he said. He knew Kendall would be okay as long as he had one of them by his side, especially if it was Logan. The two were practically inseparable.

"James is right. 'Night, guys," Carlos said with a yawn. The two boys gave their youngest friend a hug before going into their bedroom for the night.

As soon as the boys had disappeared, Kendall turned to Logan with a mischievous look on his face. The brunette raised an eyebrow. He didn't like that look. Kendall always gave him that look when he wanted something the brunette wouldn't like.

"Okay, what do you want now?" Logan said sternly; getting to the point. There was no use in trying to figure out what it was that the blond was seeking.

"Can I have chocolate pudding?" Kendall pouted his bottom lip outward. His big, green eyes grew even bigger if it was possible. Logan groaned. He knew this would be coming sooner or later. The boys had chocolate pudding pretty much every day. It was only a matter of time before the taller boy asked to have some of the delicacy.

"Kendall, I don't know if it's such a good idea…"

"Come on, Logie! Pleeeeease!"

"Ugh! Fine! But if you get even worse, don't come crying to me."

Kendall jumped up and down on the mattress like a giddy little kid, that is, until he fell flat on his face from exhaustion. "Ouchies…" Kendall whimpered as he sat up with a crooked smile on his face. "That hurt, but it was so worth it! Thanks, Logie!" He wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and nuzzled his face against it. "I love you."

Logan pulled apart from the hug to retreat the pudding cup his friend desired. He was just a few steps from the doorway when he turned around to look at Kendall, who was sitting on the bed with a pout on his face.

"You know I love you, too, right?" he said. The dull look in his eyes seemed to light up when he saw a giant smile spread on Kendall's unusually emotionless face.

"I know."

* * *

**I think this chapter was cute. At least, I hope it was. What did you all think?**

**Okay, so yes, this story is coming to an end… BUUUUUT, there is a sequel coming up. It will pretty much have to do with something that will happen in the next chapter. Only one person knows what that something is. And if said person is reading this… Ajay, you better not give away my secret! :D**

**But before I do that, I want to ask you guys a question… Do you all want a sequel? Let me know if you do, 'cause if you don't, I might just end it right here… So, is it a yes or a no to the sequel idea?**

**Love you guys! Thank you for the lovely reviews! :D**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	10. Icky & Infectious

**I wanted to get this over with. Not my best ending for a story, but remember there will be a sequel. :) Are you guys excited about that? I sure am. :D**

* * *

"Yay! Pudding! Gimme pudding! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme, Logie!"

Logan groaned in frustration. Kendall was jumping on top of his bed, eyes locked on the pudding cup in the brunette's hand. As he neared the blond boy, he felt his heart skip a beat. When it came to chocolate pudding, Kendall went insane. He loved the dessert, and if he didn't get it, he would become extremely annoying.

"I'll give it to you once you stop bouncing like a little three-year-old. Take a seat and I'll give it to you." Kendall immediately did as he was told, but not before sticking his tongue out in Logan's direction. The older boy just shook his head and placed the cup in Kendall's awaiting hands. As soon as he had it in his grasp, Kendall ripped the top open and started to greedily eat it with the plastic spoon Logan had given him.

"Kendall, stop eating so fast, you're going to get even worse," Logan tried to warn him. However, Kendall continued to eat the pudding as if it would disappear at any moment. To Logan's disappointment, three minutes later, the taller boy was hunched over the sink in the bathroom, gagging with his own vomit.

"I told you to eat it slowly," Logan said as he rubbed the younger boy's back with soothing circles. When he was done, Kendall collapsed against Logan, who held him in his arms while whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"I'm s-s-sorry!" Kendall whimpered. He felt horrible for not listening to Logan. His throat burned from the acid that had abused it a few moments before. He felt weak and tired. He just wanted to cry and for Logan to be by his side. But more than anything, he wanted to be healthy again. He was tired of all the sickness.

"It's fine, buddy. Shh, it's gonna be okay," Logan tried to assure the younger boy. They both sat down on the bathroom floor as Kendall curled up in Logan's lap, letting silent tears leak from his emerald eyes. Logan tangled his fingers in Kendall's blond locks of hair while rubbing his own temple, which had suddenly started to hurt.

"Can we go back to bed?" Kendall asked after a few minutes. Logan just nodded and stood up before taking a hold of Kendall's smaller hand in his own and lifting him off of the floor. He felt Kendall leaning against his side as they made their way back to the bedroom. Both boys collapsed on top of Kendall's soft mattress, tired from everything that had been going on in that night.

"Logie, I want Moosy," Kendall squeaked out in a small voice.

Logan nodded. "I'll come right back." He walked out of the bedroom to get the stuffed animal, which had been left out in the living room couch. He returned with it and handed it to Kendall.

"Thank you, Loges," the blond mumbled as he hugged it close to his chest. Smiling, Logan laid down beside him and took the boy into his arms. Kendall buried his face against the crook of his neck and snuggled against his side, needing the comfort Logan provided for him. After everything he had gone through, he felt safe in the smaller boy's arms.

"Good night, Logie," Kendall mumbled once his eyelids started to close shut. He wrapped his arms around Logan and sighed in contentment. Logan leaned forward and pressed a brotherly kiss to the boy's soft hair. He waited for Kendall's breathing to even out before succumbing under the darkness in exhaustion.

When he awoke, Logan found that agonizing pain pounded harshly against his skull. He whimpered in pain and clutched his aching head while still keeping an arm around the young boy cuddled to his side. The moon outside was still high in the sky, letting him know that it was still the middle of the night. His assumption was confirmed when he turned to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was just 4:54 AM.

"Logie, are you okay?" Big, glassy, emerald eyes looked up at him through a mop of blond hair. Logan nodded in response and tried to hide the pain behind a forced smile. "You know I can tell when you're lying to me, right?"

"Am I that bad of a liar?" Logan smirked.

"Logie, just tell me what's wrong," Kendall pleaded, completely ignoring Logan's question. "You don't look okay."

Logan groaned. He actually believed he didn't look okay. He felt awful. It felt like all of his energy had been drained right out of him. He couldn't help but wonder if he was falling sick as well. He had been the one to spend more time with Kendall while he was sick. It would only make sense.

"Ugh, I think I'm sick."

Kendall's eyes widened in realization. "You're sick, Logie? But how…? Oh no! I made you sick! Logan, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! Ugh, I feel awful. I'm... I-I-I'm sorry!" The boy started to tremble and hiccup when the reason to Logan's sickness finally hit him.

"Hey, calm down, Kendall. This is not your fault."

"B-b-but you're sick because you've been taking care of me, aren't you?" Kendall questioned him.

"Maybe… Okay, yes, but you couldn't have known. I am not blaming you for this, and neither should you. I can handle being sick; it's nothing new to me. Just please don't blame yourself, Kenny. You'll make yourself even sicker. I don't want that." Logan laid his head against Kendall's shoulder, pulling him even closer. "Please, Kenny."

"I'm still sorry you're sick," Kendall whispered as he wiped his face with his hand. "What are we gonna do now? You're sick and so am I. I can't have James and Carlos taking care of us on their own. I gotta do something." Kendall made a move to get up from the bed, but Logan pulled him back by his wrist.

"Whoa, Kendall, where do you think you're going?"

"Getting stuff to take care of you. Isn't it obvious?"

"Kendall Donald Knight, get back in bed." Kendall let out a little yelp as he was shoved back on the bed. "Stay here and don't move. You're too sick to take care of me. I'm sure James and Carlos will be able to handle it. And if they can't, I will take over."

"WHAT?! Let me get this straight, I can't get out of bed, but you can? That is so unfair! If I'm staying in bed, then so are you. No if's, and's, of but's about it."

"EXCUSE ME?! And you expect me to listen to you? If I remember correctly, I am OLDER than you, therefore, you cannot tell me what to do."

"Yeah, I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes. I can."

"No, you cannot."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Logan!"

"Kendall!"

"Hortense!"

"Donald! Hehe… Donald the duck."

"SHUT UP!"

"You know I'm kidding, right?"

"Don't even talk to me. I hate you right now." Kendall turned around so that he was no longer facing the brunette. He let out a puff of air and crossed his arms over his chest. "Please don't get up to take care of me. I don't want you to get worse."

Logan sighed in defeat. "Fine, but only if you promise to do the same."

"I promise."

"Me too."

Kendall turned back to Logan with a small smile. "Go to sleep, Logie," he whispered when he noticed that Logan was fighting to stay awake.

"You too," the shorter boy mumbled.

Kendall's smile grew wider as he once again snuggled up against Logan's warm body. "Okay. Good night, Logie. I love you."

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall. "I love you, too, Kenny."

* * *

**So, if you guys are still not sure about this… The sequel will be about Logan and Kendall being sick at once. Okay, so I'm not sure when the sequel will be up. It will probably take me some time to start it since I want to work on Falling Angel before I start another story. By the way, if any of you are reading Falling Angel, I will probably update it soon.**

**Now, I want to thank ALL OF YOU for all the support in this story. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows. It was those little things that motivated me to continue. All of you are amazing! Virtual gummy bears for all of you! *Throws gummy bears at all of you***

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
